Lost And Found
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Continuação de 'The Secret'. SHORTFIC, apenas 4 capítulos. Pós-Hogwarts. Harry voltou a saber o que era alguém, alguém que desejava mais que tudo. Draco voltou a ver à sua frente a pessoa que queria, e não apenas em imaginação.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost And Found**

**Advertências: **SHORTFIC, de apenas 4 capítulos, sendo que estes não são grandes. Rated K+, slash mas sem nenhum conteúdo explícito. Pós-Hogwarts. Se você não se sente confortável, ou se sente ofendido com alguma destas advertências, melhor não ler.

**Shipper: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Drama/Romance

**Resumo: **Continuação de 'The Secret'. SHORTFIC, apenas 4 capítulos. Pós-Hogwarts. Harry voltou a saber o que era alguém, alguém que desejava mais que tudo. Draco voltou a ver à sua frente a pessoa que queria, e não apenas em imaginação.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Casa dos Potter **

A casa onde viviam os Potter parecia muito agradável e acolhedora. Com dois andares, não era uma mansão, apenas o necessário para quem lá habitava. Dentro, a luz do dia entrava pelas janelas, iluminando a casa. Na sala, sentado no sofá estava Harry Potter. Os seus cabelos negros ainda eram bagunçados, sua pele pálida e seus olhos, verdes vivos. Ao seu lado, Albus Potter, seu único filho, apenas uma versão um pouco diferente dele.

Harry tinha casado. Aos 20 anos, sendo um Auror e ainda convivendo muito com Ron, que também o era, e o resto da família Weasley, casou com Ginny, com quem se tinha envolvido em um romance uns meses antes. Aos 21, nasceu Albus.

Porém, Ginny não tinha sobrevivido a dar à luz a seu filho, apesar de todos os esforços, e só o tinha conseguido vislumbrar uma única vez. Uma fotografia dela, sorrindo abertamente, segurando uma vassoura e vestindo o equipamento das Holyhead Harpies, tempos que talvez fossem os que ela fora mais feliz, estava pousada em cima de um móvel, na sala, ao lado da televisão, típico artefacto muggle.

Harry não tinha casado uma segunda vez, nem até se envolvido em um romance com alguém. Claro que, por mais que os amigos lhe dissessem que estava na hora de ultrapassar tudo que se tinha passado na sua vida e de conhecer alguém, e também por mais que ele dissesse que seu filho era a sua vida, que o fazia extremamente feliz, e que só ele importava e bastava, no fundo, sabia bem que precisava de alguém ao seu lado.

Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia amado a esse nível, que ele não tinha um toque, um beijo, um cheiro, alguém para se deitar consigo na cama. Alguém com quem se sentisse completamente confortável, completamente em paz, totalmente feliz.

Nem mesmo com Ginny se tinha sentido assim. Quando o romance começou, apesar de estar quase certo de que não iria ser uma coisa extremamente intensa, que Ginny era a mulher da sua vida, e que iriam viver felizes juntos até que a morte os separasse, no fundo da sua mente e coração, ele tinha uma esperança que esse fosse o caso. Mas Harry estava correto, e não foi. Se lembrava muitas vezes que, a altura em que se tinha sentido assim, fora aos 17 anos, em Hogwarts. E se lembrava constantemente também, com tristeza, que essa fora provavelmente a primeira, e a última vez.

* * *

**AndyHunter SPN** – Dado que é um Guest, não pude responder à review em 'The Secret' também por ter sido no último capítulo, se acompanhar e vir isto, então obrigada por ter lido e comentado e fico muito feliz por ter gostado mesmo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Mansão Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy vivia em uma mansão, digna da família, com sua esposa, e seu filho. Já um pouco avançado, considerava ele, na casa dos trinta anos, sua aparência era um pouco mais descontraída do que se esperaria ver. Seu cabelo loiro, não muito curto, não estava posto para trás, mas sim deixado a vontade, até com algumas mechas a caírem sobre a sua testa. Sua pele bastante branca, seus olhos cinzentos, e uma barba loira, até que curta.

Seu filho era Scorpius Malfoy. Nascido quatro anos após o seu casamento com Astoria, tudo na sua aparência se parecia com o seu pai, tendo da sua mãe apenas alguns traços de personalidade. Era alto, e forte, loiro e seus olhos também cinzentos.

Draco tinha o mesmo trabalho desde que tinha começado, e podia dizer que gostava. Ele era curandeiro no Hospital de St. Mungos, e exercia o seu trabalho no quarto andar do hospital, sendo o andar dos danos por magia, apesar de ser perfeitamente habilitado para exercer o seu trabalho também no terceiro andar, onde se tratavam os envenenamentos por poções ou plantas.

Ele estava casado à bastantes anos. Mas não se podia dizer, além de apenas casado, bem casado e feliz. Não, não podia mentir. Para manter as aparências, de que, até ao dia, seus pais ainda estavam bastante orgulhosos, sim, poderia. Sendo até o melhor exemplo da típica história do casal que é uma coisa à frente de outras pessoas, onde o homem chama a mulher de 'querida', os dois se riem um para o outro, beijos ocasionais, chegam até a andar de mão dada, onde amigas olham para seus próprios maridos pensando, e até, em alguns casos, mesmo perguntando 'porque você não é como ele?' e 'porque nós não podemos ser assim também'?

Mas para si mesmo Draco não podia mentir. Desde que tinha descoberto que iria casar, ele sabia que nunca a iria aceitar completamente, que nunca a iria conseguir amar como um homem deve amar a sua mulher. Ele podia jurar que tinha tentado, para talvez assim poder esquecer tudo e ser feliz com a pessoa que estava, mas ele não conseguiu. Nunca.

Foi especialmente difícil nos primeiros anos de casamento. Muitas situações se passaram em que, na altura de um beijo, Draco lembrava outros lábios. Na altura de um toque, lembrava outra sensação. Nas alturas de intimidade, de ir para a cama, lembrava outro corpo. Quando ouvia o chamando de 'amor', lembrava outra voz. Em sonhos, aparecia alguém, alguém que ele amava e com quem desejava estar, mas que não era a pessoa deitada ao seu lado.

Lembrar, muitas vezes até o fazia sorrir, mais vezes o fazia chorar. E chorar, principalmente por se ter de resignar a sua vida como ela era, pensando, para o resto de seus dias que, essa pessoa, ele nunca mais iria ter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**10 de Março de 2023**

Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, junto com outros poucos Aurores estavam, no que quase parecia uma cena de guerra. Todos estavam de varinhas empunhadas, com um ar alerta, olhos bem abertos.

- Potter, temos de apanhar eles, isto.. – Um deles começou. Foi porém, interrompido por Harry, que fez um sinal com a mão para que ficassem todos em silêncio e olhava devagar à sua volta.

- _Avada Kedavra_.– Uma voz masculina atrás deles se fez ouvir. Todos eles se viraram imediatamente para trás, vendo um dos seus ser atingido pela maldição. Voltaram a lutar com os homens e mulheres que tinham voltado a aparecer.

Harry estava lutando com um homem, que parecia um pouco mais velho que ele. Cometeu porém o erro de, por uma fração de segundo, ao ouvir um grito alto de dor vindo de Ron, tentar olhar para o seu lado esquerdo. Quase que logo em seguida, sentiu a sua respiração ficar significativamente mais fraca, enquanto dor se espalhava por todo o seu corpo.

- _Stupefy_. – O homem disse, apontando para Harry, com uma cara bastante satisfeita, andando rápido para o outro lado em seguida. O moreno caiu então uns metros atrás, aterrando com o corpo em cima de uma pedra.

Ron reparou, servindo até de incentivo para acabar com a mulher com quem estava lutando nesse mesmo minuto. Se dirigiu para o amigo, correndo.

- Harry.. – Disse.

- Ron, vai atrás dele. – O outro retorquiu, com voz tremida e baixa, e seus olhos apenas meios abertos. – Tem de ir.

- Podemos apanhar ele da próxima vez, e ele não escapa, não de mim. Mas agora tenho de levar você para o hospital, você está perdendo muito sangue, perdendo a consciência. – Não esperando uma resposta, o ruivo agarrou Harry, e desaparatou.

Momentos depois, estavam ambos em frente a uma fachada de uma loja, aparentemente feita com tijolos vermelhos, e atravessaram então uma janela. Fazendo isso, se encontraram instantaneamente no Hospital de St. Mungos. Na entrada, e com o outro homem, aparentando estar extremamente fraco, nos braços, Ron olhou para a mulher sentada na escrivaninha, que se levantou logo que os viu, e falou apenas duas palavras.

- Quarto andar.

Um minuto depois e agora dentro de um dos quartos, e colocando Harry deitado numa cama, a mulher disse que um dos curandeiros já estava vindo rapidamente. Assim que ela saiu pela porta, um homem entrou.

- O que se passa? – Ele disse, chegando perto de Ron que, ouvindo a sua voz, se virou rapidamente para trás para o encarar.

- Malfoy? – Ron pareceu surpreso, assim como o homem loiro á frente, e se moveu um pouco da frente da cama do hospital.

- Weasley? O que.. – Draco começou. Porém, se interrompeu a si mesmo, olhando para o homem deitado na cama. Chegou perto com apenas um passo largo e, instantaneamente, uma das suas mãos pousou na face de Harry, que olhou para cima. Assim, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, os seus olhos verdes chocaram com os olhos cinzentos de Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Estação de King's Cross, 1 de Setembro de 2023**

Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy tinham ambos 17 anos, e estavam agora preparados para dar os últimos passos até ao expresso que os ia levar ao último ano de Hogwarts, antes de poderem, então, seguir suas vidas.

Ambos falavam animadamente um com o outro. Se conheciam ia fazer 7 anos, e se tornaram amigos desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Tanto Scorpius como Albus, embora que no caso deste último tivesse sido um pouco surpresa, eram dos Slytherin e, eram agora como irmãos.

Harry e Draco pararam atrás dos filhos, olhando eles com um sorriso. Quando contaram a ambos os garotos que estavam juntos, foi menos um choque do que eles estavam pensando. Uma muito melhor reação. Scorpius obviamente amava seu pai e amava sua mãe também, mas já desde pequeno tinha percebido que eles não eram nada felizes juntos. Que o casamento deles parecia, precisamente como era, arranjado. Falso. Se o outro homem fazia o seu pai feliz, porque não?

Albus também não teve problema algum. Ficou contente pelo seu pai, e embora este sempre negasse, sabia que Harry, assim como todos precisava de alguém na sua vida, e nunca desde que ele se lembrava o tinha visto com alguém. Também não ficou, obviamente, ressentido em relação a ele e a Ginny porque, embora um dos seus desejos fosse ainda ter sua mãe, ele nunca a tinha conhecido. Para ele e para Scorpius se resumia, basicamente, a mais uma razão para se poderem considerar irmãos.

- Temos de entrar agora, o expresso está quase partindo. – Scorpius disse, assim que ele e o outro garoto se viraram para trás para encarar os pais. Harry e Draco assentiram com a cabeça e avançaram para abraçar os dois.

Começaram a andar em direção a uma das portas do expresso de Hogwarts. Albus olhou para trás novamente.

- Ficam bem? – Perguntou.

- Claro que sim, filho. – Harry respondeu.

Uns segundos depois, todas as portas se fecharam, e o expresso começou a arrancar. Os dois homens olhavam ele andar para longe, sorrindo abertamente. Harry olhou para baixo, para ver a sua mão se juntar com a de Draco, e como parecia que elas encaixavam perfeitamente.

Desde que tinham voltado a estar juntos, Harry voltara a sentir o toque. Voltara a sentir um beijo, voltara a sentir o que era ser amado, voltar a sentir um cheiro, tão perto, que não fosse o dele. Voltara a saber o que era ter alguém, alguém que desejava mais que tudo, partilhando uma cama consigo. Voltara a ter uma pessoa. Draco voltara a ver à sua frente a pessoa que queria, e não apenas em imaginação. Na altura de um beijo, na altura de um toque, em situações de intimidade, em sonhos, quando ouvia uma voz chamando 'amor', agora sabia que podia abrir os olhos, e ver exatamente a pessoa que queria e sempre quis ver. Eles se perderam e se voltaram a encontrar. Harry e Draco voltaram a ser felizes.

**FIM**


End file.
